


Always Welcome

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Some Getting Nervous and Flustered Here and There, growing closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Diana still wasn’t entirely sure how to explain the feeling that had manifested inside her. But, it wasn’t surprising that it had led to Akko. After all, every instance where she faced the unexplainable, Akko always did seem to be on the other side, looking right back at her.





	1. Her Very Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Adventure (in which I use the term adventure in almost the loosest sense, but it's still there)

For as late as it was, Diana knew she should have been back in her room, sound asleep, instead of wide awake, stealthily making her way through the school grounds. Perhaps to an ignorant mind, it would appear that she was fulfilling any sentry duties that were assigned to her. However, no such duties were responsible of her that night. She found she had no justifiable reason to be out at this hour when she had risen from bed and snuck away.

And yet, she still allowed the night to call to her like a beacon made of stars. It had been doing that quite much recently. What with the unsealing of the Grand Triskelion and revival of the ancient tree, Yggdrasil, almost everywhere she went, all eyes were on Diana. It had been a week since then, and Diana knew that what had occurred was a tremendous feat, so she had expected to garner a fair amount of attention. However, a week later, she was surprised to find out that from students to teachers to press and even the odd townsperson, there still never ceased to be someone that filled her ears with comments or questions or praise. And, even though she supposed she could say she was used to such a thing, the sheer amount of it from the past seven days proved to be weary, even for her.

So, whenever she was offered the chance, she retreated from the noise to bask in any silence she could get her hands on, even if for only a few minutes. However, as she soon realized, the hours when everyone else were distracted by sleep were the only ones where she could undoubtedly have the peace of mind she craved to properly sort through her thoughts. And, though she normally stayed in her room after hours—as was expected—there was just something about this night that prompted her to do otherwise. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but as she walked with no specific destination in mind, there seemed to be something pulling her, leading her, to whatever place it was she felt she needed to be.

Her feet carried her and carried her until, eventually, she realized where she was headed. And, sure enough, looking out in front of her, she caught sight of Luna Nova’s observation tower only a fair number of yards in the distance.

She wasn’t sure why she had ended up there, of all places. It was a tower she had been to only a handful of times before, the most recent example being the night she chose to depart from school. The night she had planned to do so, undetected by anyone else. The night she had, ultimately, been confronted atop it by—

Diana’s thoughts suddenly came to a halt. Because, gazing up at the structure, her eyes had caught sight of something. Or rather, someone.

Sitting at the ledge of the perpendicular platform extending from the tower was a figure, one that appeared to have their legs over the edge, kicking them back and forth. Diana was too far away to decipher who it was, but she grew curious to know what other person was out at this time. Before she even took notice of her own actions, she had taken a step forward and then another, until she found herself en route to the destination she had apparently decided upon. With each foot of distance she cleared between her and the tower, she thought more and more about what it was she was doing. She wasn’t even sure why she felt this wave of determination to find out who the stranger was, and she could only hope that she wasn’t making a mistake by doing so. But, just like before, she couldn’t shake the feeling from within that seemed to be guiding her along.

Crossing the field, maneuvering between trees, Diana silently continued her light trek until she reached the base of the tower. She had gone unnoticed by whoever it was on the ledge, but she supposed that would soon change as she entered the building and made her way towards the spiral staircase adorning the stone wall.

Slowly, she ascended, suddenly feeling an ounce of nervousness as well. After all, it was after curfew, she wasn’t supposed to be there, and who knew what awaited her at the top of that tower. At the very least, it would most likely just be a fellow student she found and to save face, Diana could say that she came across her while patrolling and simply send the girl back to her room before she went on her own way. It wasn’t honest and she regretted that, but just for tonight, it would have to do.

Diana pressed on and on until she finally reached the level where an archway led outside onto the ledge. Quietly and carefully inching herself towards the opening, Diana took a steady breath before peering around the corner.

The girl she saw had her back turned to her, unaware of Diana’s presence. However, that position gave Diana the perfect view of the girl’s long, brown hair, half down and half up in a ponytail.

Before she could even stop it, a name tumbled from her lips.

“Akko?”

Suddenly, there was the sound of a yelp and the girl in question practically jumped out of her skin as she turned around to face Diana with wide eyes. Red met blue. Then, there was a beat of silence.

“D… Diana?” Akko breathed, calming down from her scare. “Ahh, Diana! You can’t sneak up on me like that, I thought you were a professor,” she said with a whine.

Diana let out a soft huff of air. “Of course,” she whispered to herself, feeling her lip twitch the slightest bit upward. Of course it was Akko. Who else would she have the luck of coming into contact with in such a manner? She had been pulled, as if by a magnet, to that exact spot on that exact night, and _of course_ Akko was there as well. Because, Akko somehow always ended up being there. And, subconsciously, Diana may have already known that which was why she found herself out of bed, on top of the observation tower, to begin with.

Diana still wasn’t entirely sure how to explain the feeling that had manifested inside her. But, it wasn’t surprising that it had led to Akko. After all, every instance where she faced the unexplainable, Akko always did seem to be on the other side, looking right back at her.

“Hey, so…” Akko’s voice regained her attention. “What are you doing here? Oh—wait, you’re a patrol, aren’t you?” She asked.

“… Not tonight,” Diana admitted, stepping out onto the ledge completely. Before, she may have felt the need to put on a charade, but now that she was faced with Akko, it didn’t seem necessary enough. “Truthfully, it appears that neither you nor I have any business being here. So, why is it that we both are?”

Akko eyed her curiously while she considered her answer. “Hm, well, I felt antsy just sitting in my room so I felt like I should get out for a bit, and I dunno, think a little. What about you?”

“I was originally intending to just have a peaceful night alone in my room,” Diana answered, not catching the way Akko formed a slight frown at the word _alone_. “However, I also had the desire to get out for a bit. I had planned to… think a little as well.”

“Oh. What were you gonna think about?”

Diana gave a dry laugh. “What do I _not_ have to think about? You must remember it has only been a week since we unlocked the Grand Triskelion and there is still so much to discuss and things that need to be done in order to accommodate this new abundance of magic.” Because of her status, it was partly her duty to help lend a hand in preparations for the future. The whole world was adjusting and new steps had to be taken before things could settle down.

“Oh, right,” Akko recalled. “You have been pretty busy lately, haven’t you?” Diana hummed in response and watched as a reminiscent look then washed over Akko’s features. “But, wow. I can’t believe it’s already been a week. With the way people are still buzzing about it, it seems like it was just yesterday.”

“Yes, people are certainly still… buzzing,” Diana sighed, absentmindedly looking up to the sky. Where she was concerned, the past week had been exceptionally long. She couldn’t agree with Akko that the day they stood among the stars had felt as if it were only yesterday. That special memory only felt further away.

Below Diana’s line of sight, Akko gazed at her curiously with a crease in her brow. Something felt… off. And, Akko figured she knew what it was.

Lately, she had noticed that all the never-ending attention people gave them over their huge accomplishment seemed to only tire Diana. Akko saw how flustered she would get when too many people approached her, though she tried to hide it well. And, she noticed how, whenever given the chance, Diana would head off to be by herself, away from everyone else. Maybe… that was what she wanted when she came out here, only to find Akko as well.

So, maybe, Akko should do her the favor of giving her the space she wanted?

Only… Akko didn’t exactly _want_ to just leave Diana alone. Truth be told, this was the longest she had seen her all week. So, was it wrong for her to want to stay? But, if that wasn’t what Diana wanted…

Then again, Akko wasn’t too sure what Diana really wanted. It wasn’t as if they spent enough time together for her to know.

Akko let out a silent exhale. She guessed she would just have to see for herself.

Hearing movement, Diana’s eyes fell back down to where she saw Akko swing her legs up over the ledge, and shift until her whole body was back on the platform. She planted her feet down and pushed herself up so that she could bring herself into a standing position. After facing Diana fully, she took a number of steps in her direction until they were only a short distance apart.

There seemed to be something on her mind that Diana wanted to ask about, but before she could, she got a good look at Akko’s face and frowned. Before, when she had been all the way at the edge, she had been too far away for the details in her features to be seen clearly. However now, only a few feet away, it was then that Diana noticed the way her normally wide eyes drooped, with even a cloudy look passing over them.

“Hey, Di—”

“Akko,” Diana spoke at the same time Akko did, cutting her off, “You seem to be quite tired. Why don’t you go back to bed?”

“Wha?” Akko pulled a face. “Uh… no, I—I kinda wanted to stay here.”

Diana furrowed her brow. She had seen Akko willingly accept sleep in various situations despite it being in the middle of the day, in class, etc. Yet, the one time it was actually the appropriate setting to fall asleep, even more so with her clear state of exhaustion, she refused? “For what reason?”

“Umm… it’s nothing, heh,” Akko scratched at the back of her neck and looked off to the side, an action that struck Diana as odd.

“Nothing, you say?”

Akko refused to make eye contact and shifted from one foot to another, quickly giving Diana silent confirmation for what she had already assumed. She exhaled and gave Akko a pointed look. “Forgive me, but I have a hard time believing that.”

Diana could hear a small groan from the back of Akko’s throat as a pinkish tint, that was noticeable even in the dark, occupied her cheeks.

“Mmm, fine, maybe it’s something,” Akko conceded. “But I know that look on your face, don’t think I’m up to anything! I’m not trying to start any trouble.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh,” Akko said matter-of-factly while crossing her arms above her stomach. “In fact, since I’ve been getting a lot of attention lately, I’ve been told—mainly by Finnelan—that I should be on my best behavior in order to look good. Which, I mean, I kinda helped save the world, how do I not already look good?” She mumbled in afterthought, making Diana roll her eyes. “But, still, no trouble for me!” She declared with a familiar air of determination.

Diana gave an appreciative hum. “That’s commendable of you. Though, I’m still curious why you wish to not return to bed.”

At that, Akko seemed to shrink into herself. Diana swore she had never seen her look so… timid.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, growing more concerned. “Is there a reason you can’t go back to your room?”

Akko answered quickly. “No, no, that’s not it!”

“Then, why do you want to remain here so badly?”

“I…” Akko squeezed her eyes shut only to reopen them seconds later. “Alright, look. The thing is, it’s not that I care about staying _here_ , it’s just that I… think it’d be nice to… stay with… you.”

Diana blinked. That was the reason?

“You want to… spend time with me?” Akko nodded. “Why did it take you so long to admit that?”

Akko grew sheepish. “I don’t know… I got a little nervous, and…”

Diana stared at her, almost bewildered. “Nervous?” That was not a word she thought she could ever associate with Akko. “There are so many things I know you have done without shame nor second thought, one notable example being following me all the way to my home without permission,” she specifically pointed out because of where they were currently standing, “But now, under the prospect of having a simple conversation, is when you decide to finally feel hesitant about your actions?” The unique logic of Atsuko Kagari was still one she was getting used to.

Akko, in turn, leaned back against the railing and grumbled, “Geez, you sneak into a place _one_ time…” Then, addressing Diana at regular volume, “Anyway, never mind that because I figured I’d try this new thing where I actually respect people’s boundaries. Along with staying out of trouble, it’s part of this whole _New and Improved Akko_ thing I’m kinda working on.”

Diana cracked a smile. “New and improved? And yet, you will still blatantly refuse to return to your room while out past curfew?” She couldn’t help but find amusement in the irony.

Akko, however, flushed at the slight jab. “H-Hey, like you’re one to talk! You’re not exactly in your room right now either. Speaking of,” Akko tilted her head to the side, “I never thought I’d see you breaking the rules. Guess I’m not the only one here who’s trying to be different.”

Her words struck a chord with Diana, however in the most surprisingly pleasant of ways that sent a warmth throughout her chest.

“I can assure you I have no desire to start behaving as a delinquent… though, I suppose you are right to assume I wish to be different than the girl I once was.” Diana’s voice was a wistful breath. Not for the first time, she reflected upon her most recent changes. Changes that she gladly accepted. “It’s highly doubtful that the two of us would be spending any time together if that were not the case, don’t you think?”

Akko grew pensive. It seemed she was thinking of recent changes that involved herself as well. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. And, actually, about that,” She took a deep breath. “Going back to what I said before… I really am trying to respect your boundaries. And, well, stuff like this, like spending time with you and talking and especially stuff like showing up at your house… those are… things friends do. A-And, are we—I mean—we _are_ … kind of… like… friends. Right?”

She gave a shaky laugh and Diana could only take her words in with surprise. Of course, as things currently were, Diana was aware of where she stood on the topic of a friendship with Akko. It was one of the things she couldn’t help but think about when she was alone with her thoughts. And since she had thought about it, she had only hoped to assume that Akko had thought of it as well.

Although… whatever Akko’s thoughts entailed, Diana quickly realized that she wasn’t aware of any of them. It wasn’t as if she had even attempted to become aware of them as she distanced herself from others, Akko included, in the past number of days. So, if Diana was struck with this sudden wave of uncertainty, then that meant Akko just as well…

Diana sighed, feeling a knot in her stomach. “That’s why you said you were nervous before, wasn’t it? You were hesitant because you weren’t sure where the two of us stood.”

“Well… yeah,” Akko muttered. “I mean, after everything we did, I kinda just assumed… but I didn’t know if it was right to just assume. And, I would’ve brought this up sooner, but you’re always surrounded by other people and when you’re not, you’re going off by yourself, so I never knew if you were in the mood for company. But—but now, we’re both here, so I thought…”

“Of course I think of you as a friend, Akko,” Diana assured. “I feel it would be very counteractive if I did not. And, I do apologize for any inconvenience I provided you by… pulling away this past week. It was not my intention to have you feel this way.”

“Hey, you—you don’t have to apologize,” Akko waved her hands through the air. “I know things have been wild lately. I get it if you want to be alone.”

And, for the first time that week, something from within Diana—perhaps the same something that had originally led her here—felt the desire to shout that being alone was something she wanted no longer. But, that, she kept inside.

“Still,” she swallowed hard. “I made it hard for you to approach me, and I don’t want it to be hard for you to approach me. I also do not mind you wishing to spend time with me. Your company is always welcome. Really.”

Akko perked up. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Diana affirmed. “And, please, you do not need to ever assume otherwise. I feel as if I at least owe you that reassurance.”

“That’s…” Akko let out a sigh of relief, “really good to know.” She smiled, now visibly more at ease. The sight gave Diana, herself, her own feeling of content. “I’m really glad that’s cleared up… Sorry if all that came out of nowhere, though.”

“Most things from you do,” Diana kindly noted, “It isn’t something I mind. Not anymore,” she admitted (to both Akko and, perhaps, a little to herself). Then, following an almost nervous cough, she added, “Well then. With that now cleared up, I still have to say that it’s best you return to bed. It’s late and you should sleep. We both should, I suppose.”

“Oh, come on, we could hang out a little longer, that was what I wanted in the first place,” Akko pouted.

“Definitely not,” Diana frowned. “Perhaps you are used to breaking the rules to such degrees, but even with this rare disregard for conduct, _I_ still have to draw a line.”

“Aw, but it’ll be fun,” Akko whined. “Think about it, we could have our own little adventure.”

Diana sent her an unimpressed look. “Adventure? At this hour?”

“Yeah!” Akko exclaimed. “The two of us, doing who knows what, trying not to get caught. Doesn’t it sound tempting? After all, I’d say this _is_ your first secret late night rendezvous. I bet you’d love to finally cross that off your bucket list.”

“Weren’t you _just_ saying how you were trying to avoid getting into trouble?” Diana shook her head. She didn’t think she could ever firmly grasp the way Akko’s mind worked. “And, I can assure you, I do not have a ‘bucket list’ nor would that be something that was on it.”

Akko looked at her in disbelief. “Come on, everyone’s got a bucket list. I have one!”

“That, I do not doubt,” Diana muttered just lowly enough to go overlooked by Akko.

“And, speaking of my bucket list,” Akko went on, “I can cross some stuff off now, too. Like meeting Shiny Chariot, becoming an awesome witch… oh, and finally catching up to my rival!” She cheered, overzealously thrusting a finger in Diana’s face.

Diana groaned. “Akko,” she pinched the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand back to her side, “I can only hope that now considering you a friend means that you’ll drop that silly one-sided rivalry of yours.”

“Ha,” Akko scoffed, a proud smirk on her face. “I’m not letting that go that easily, Diana. Besides, don’t you know all the best rivals end up having the best friendships? Those two things, like, practically go hand in hand.”

Diana didn’t ignore the slight flutter in her chest that those words gave her. “Is that a fact?”

“It’s a Kagari fact,” Akko replied with a goofy wink, one that Diana had to refrain from smiling at, lest she encourage her, “and this Kagari fact states that we can be both friends and rivals because, well… either way, we can push each other to do great things. We’re a… pretty good team like that, don’t you think?”

And this time, Diana did smile. “That does seem to be the case. I won’t deny what we’re capable of achieving when we work together.”

As if to prove her statement, her eyes traveled up to the night sky, tracing over the stars until she found one specific constellation in particular, whose stars she had held in her hand right alongside Akko’s. There was the sound of a happy exhale and Diana glanced back down to notice Akko gazing at those same stars as well.

“I’m never going to get over that,” Akko whispered, sounding the way a smile felt. “No matter what, that’s always going to be something that _we_ did. Can you believe that?”

“I can,” Diana answered truthfully. “But, only because it happened, largely in part to you,” she admired.

Akko’s gaze fell back down and red once again met blue. She pushed herself off the railing and took a decent sized step toward Diana, landing only a good foot away, “And you. It was because of you, too.”

The sentiment paired with the newfound closeness between them brought a warmth to Diana’s cheeks.

“W-Well, yes, I suppose,” she stammered, “You… and I… and all the others as well. It was truly a group effort.”

Akko searched over her face, making Diana fidget. Later she would have to find humor in Akko’s current lack of concern for boundaries following everything she had said prior. However, just before things got to be too much, Akko looked down at her feet, suddenly appearing bashful.

“You know,” she spoke like a secret, “as much as I love that we had the help and support of everyone else, a big part of me is still… really happy that it was you and me in the end. For all that we’ve been through, I’m glad that we got to come together to finish off this one last, big adventure.”

Diana felt the slow curl of her lips forming a relaxed, fond smile. Bending her head down ever so slightly, she peeked up at Akko’s face and with the hint of a tease, she questioned, “One last? Seeing as you’ve just made it clear moments ago, you must be aware that there will always be the chance of an adventure wherever you’re concerned.” Her body then softened and her voice slipped into a gentle caress of a whisper. “And… as long as any potential adventure occurred at a reasonable hour, I… would not be opposed to having it with you.”

The look Akko gave her when she met her eyes again was almost grateful. “Yeah,” she nodded, her voice mellow and sincere. “Me too.” Then, a quick laugh. “Maybe with you around, things wouldn’t get so out of hand. You were always good at maintaining order.”

“Just as you were always good at the exact opposite,” Diana cracked. “But… what would an adventure be without you being you?”

“Generally speaking, probably safer,” Akko snorted. Diana’s shoulders shook in a silent laugh as well. “But… thank you, anyway. For all of that.”

Straightening back up, Diana cleared her throat and replied, “I should thank you as well. I became so overwhelmed with the amount of attention this past week has offered that I withdrew from others under the impression that it would make me feel better. However, what has actually made me feel better, more so than anything else, was this, just now. It may not have been the adventure you were looking for, but I like to think it still had its meaning.”

A warmth washed over Akko, one that she didn’t mind sharing with Diana as she spoke. “No, this… this _was_ what I was looking for. And, you’re right, it did have have its meaning. Plus, it ended up being sort of fun, too, so… I think I can consider this a kind of adventure. But, more like… a little practice adventure. And, some other time, we can definitely get to having a real one,” she suggested with a slyness in her voice that Diana probably should have found worrisome given that this was Atsuko Kagari, after all.

But, she could only remind herself that this girl was a friend of hers now. This was something she wanted and she could accept what came with it. Whatever twist, turn, and excitement Akko had for her, she would embrace it. Because, as it seemed to be, their relationship in itself was her very own adventure. And she would embark on it proudly.

Just then, a yawn fell from Akko’s mouth, which she attempted to shake off, to hardly any avail.

Interrupted from any thoughts she had momentarily lost herself in, Diana focused on Akko, softening at the tired look in her eyes. “You really should be in bed, you know.”

“Yeah… I know,” Akko said in a sleepy breath.

Diana was pleased she didn’t argue. “Come, it’s about time we finally made our way back inside.”

“Mm‘kay,” Akko agreed, fighting off another yawn.

Gesturing back towards the archway, Diana allowed Akko to lead them off the ledge and back into the tower. She made sure to keep an eye on Akko as the other girl rubbed at her sleep-filled eyes while taking the first few steps down the staircase.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko soon called out in the midst of their descent.

“Yes, Akko?”

Their eyes met and Akko smiled the same smile she had had that day, exactly a week ago, as they stood high above the world at the very center of joy.

“Good talk,” was all she ended up saying, and yet those words seemed to be the perfect conclusion.

Diana returned the smile, an action she knew she was going to grow well accustomed to from that point on. “Indeed.”


	2. In Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Danger. (Like the previous chapter, I'm using the prompt for this in a very loose sense. Being that this is a fluff fic and all, I didn't want to do something too serious.)

As any typical afternoon in Luna Nova, most of the student body could be found out and about, free from the classes that had ended not too long ago. Some would take to the library to get started on their homework, some did the opposite and took things easy in the courtyard, some loitered in the halls seeming to decide between either or.

And some, like Diana, had separate tasks to complete.

Stepping out of her room, Diana gripped her broom handle in one hand and a separate item in the other. She shut her door behind her and began making her way towards where she needed to be, not wanting to dawdle any longer than she had to.

Though, it seemed the world had other plans for her, because she had hardly been walking for much long when she was stopped by the familiar voice of none other than Akko Kagari.

“Oh, Diana!”

The words filled her ears from behind and she turned around to meet the chipper witch now skipping through the hallway towards her.

“Good afternoon, Akko,” Diana greeted, forming a friendly, patient smile.

“Hey,” Akko chirped, coming to a halt a short distance away from Diana. She looked her over and took notice of the broom in her hand. Curious, she asked, “Oh, were you going somewhere?”

“Yes, actually. I’m fulfilling a quick errand for Professor Holbrooke to search for and retrieve an item from the school archives,” Diana explained.

Akko’s eyes lit up with interest. “Oh, that sounds fun!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Diana muttered, though Akko spoke over her.

“I’ve never been to the archives before, what’s it like—oh, I bet it’s super cool and full of treasures and stuff, huh?”

“If you consider a four-hundred year old scroll to be treasure, then yes,” Diana replied, “Because that is what I’ve been sent to collect.”

Despite the way Akko’s face fell slightly at the thought of some measly, dust-worn scroll, she still couldn’t help but ask, “Can I come with you?”

Diana quirked an eyebrow. “You would want to?”

“Yeah, why not?” Akko shrugged. “Can I?”

Diana considered it and, though it would only be a short excursion she could easily do alone, she had to say she wouldn’t rather mind a plus one.

“Well, if you’d like,” she granted, to Akko’s pleasure.

“Yay!” Akko did a small bounce, excitedly taking off in the direction Diana had been headed. “Come on!”

As she usually found herself doing, Diana smiled fondly at the enthusiasm Akko displayed and followed behind her, calling out, “Please do not run through the halls.”

After catching up with Akko and convincing her to slow down, Diana led them out of the school building and through the courtyard, on course for the archives. They made light conversation on the way through campus, most of it being Akko asking more questions about what the archive was like, and Diana responding that she would be able to see for herself.

And sure enough, once they finally neared the building, Akko yet again scampered off leaving Diana behind in her wake of excitement.

Heading up the rocky trail towards the archive’s entrance, Akko frowned at the sight of it. “Hey, where’s the door on this thing?”

“Just a moment,” Diana’s voice floated into her ear. Akko turned back and saw her approaching the archive with her wand and what looked to be a small, decorated, cylindrical item she hadn’t noticed before in hand.

Taking a place by Akko’s side, Diana inserted the item into her wand and outstretched her hand, pointing it at the bricks of the building. There was a sparkle of green light, then a flame-like substance of the same color cut through the bricks in the shape of an entrance. Then, with another sparkle and a flash, a door fully appeared where there had been none before, along with a staircase leading up to it.

Akko _ooh_ ’ed at the display and Diana lowered her wand. “There you have it. Let’s continue.”

They simultaneously made their way down the remainder of the trail, then up the stairs, and when she got the chance, Akko didn’t hesitate to eagerly push the large double doors open with both hands.

Stepping inside with Diana in tow, Akko immediately began looking around… only to feel her enthusiasm levels hit a decline.

Her eyes scanned over the room they were now in as she remained quiet, contemplating. She stepped through one of the many archways that formed a border, separating the main area from the outer side of the room. Giving the entire place a once-over, she couldn’t help but come to the conclusion that everything seemed rather bland in design. The only notable thing that stood out was the colossal structure in the center that housed so many different items, Akko almost found it more intimidating than intriguing.

“This is… it?” Akko didn’t cover the slight disappointment she felt. “This place just looks like another part of the library.”

“Well, it _is_ an archive,” Diana reminded her, “It isn’t the most grand of things.”

“That’s obvious,” Akko said under her breath.

As she looked to all the artifacts in the center of the room, nothing seemed to catch her eye. They all seemed to be books or trinkets she had no knowledge of, so they didn’t spike an interest in her.

She quickly noticed that there was also an eerie feeling to the building, one that hadn’t been apparent on the outside. What with the dim lighting, stagnant air, and dust and cobwebs covering almost every nook and cranny, Akko’s skin had the desire to begin crawling. Oh, wait. Her skin _was_ crawling. Oh, wait—

A sudden tickling sensation on her lower leg caused her to glance down, only for her to be met with the sight of a spider scurrying across her skin, making her blood run dry.

“ _Gyah_!” She screeched, causing Diana’s heart to leap into her throat.

Bewildered, her eyes snapped towards Akko who was aggressively swinging her leg back and forth, flailing in place. “What is the matter?” She demanded.

“ _Stupid_ spider!” Akko shouted, giving her leg a few more kicks until she was absolutely positive the arachnid had been flung off. She regained her composure and smoothed out her clothes with a frown. “I change my mind, I don’t know if I’m gonna like this place.”

Diana sighed, having come down from her own scare that had been supplied to her by Akko. “Well, if you’re going to stay, I hope you can manage to keep yourself calm while I complete my task.”

Akko let out a _hmph_. “Yeah, yeah… So, where’s the scroll anyway.”

“I’m not sure,” Diana admitted, “I was sent to _search_ for it, after all. It could be on anyone of these shelves.”

“What?” Akko gaped. “But, there’s, like, a million of them!”

“There’s hardly that many,” Diana disproved. “And, don’t get so impatient so quickly. All I have to do is fly around until I come across the scroll. It won’t be too lengthy of a task.”

“Mm, I hope not.”

“If you would like to help, you could begin searching through the ones at eye level while I take to the higher ones,” Diana suggested.

“Sure,” Akko agreed.

Mounting her broom, Diana projected the words, “ _Tia freyre_ ,” before lifting up into the air and settling at a height a few feet above Akko’s head. “Let’s begin.”

Together, they made their way to the center of the room where the hyperboloid structure stood tall and began to comb through each cubby in search of the scroll. Every few seconds, they would glance at each item on display within their line of vision, before moving on to the next when the scroll failed to come into sight. Akko must have only rounded a fraction of the structure’s circumference before something made her stop. And, unfortunately, it wasn’t the scroll.

From almost directly behind her, Akko suddenly heard the sound of what was an obvious scuffle and froze. Slowly and timidly, she turned her head in the direction of the noise. She looked over to the edge of the room, but from where she was standing, she couldn’t see anything or anyone due to the shadows cast by the architecture of the building. So, that meant if something was there, it was there in hiding.

Akko felt a bead of sweat form at her temple. Strange noises were not something she trusted. She waited to see if she would hear it again, but when nothing came, she hesitantly turned back around to face the wall of artifacts. Maybe she had just imagined things? That theory, however, was very quickly proven to be false as she heard the exact sound once more.

“ _Eep_ ,” she squeaked, twirling around to stare bullets across the room. She still couldn’t see anything, and that didn’t settle well with her at all.

“Akko?” She now heard from above. She looked up to see Diana giving her a curious stare. “Is everything alright?”

“D-Diana,” Akko gulped. “I think… I think there’s something in here with us.”

Diana’s expression shifted into a playful look. “Is it another spider?”

Akko narrowed her eyes. “ _No_ , not another spider. Something… bigger. And, I just heard it moving.”

“Hm, I haven’t heard anything.”

“Well, that’s probably just because you’re higher, so you’re a little further away,” Akko pointed out. “But, I know I heard something.”

“Then, why don’t you investigate it?” Diana suggested.

Akko looked like she wanted to do anything but that. “But… but, what if it’s something dangerous?”

“I doubt it would be,” Diana dismissed.

“But, if it is!” Akko argued. “There’s a bunch of freaky, dangerous stuff in this school. I don’t even have my wand to protect myself since I forgot it in my room,” she pouted.

“I am sure there is no danger to protect yourself from,” Diana said, slipping into a sincere tone, attempting to offer Akko any consolation. “Really, Akko, you needn’t be so afraid.”

She resumed her flying and focused back on searching for the scroll, missing the way Akko’s cheeks colored. “Pshh, I’m not—I’m not afraid,” she replied with faux confidence. Then with a timing so deliberately comedic, the unknown shuffling in the distance resumed and Akko recoiled with a tiny yelp.

… Definitely not afraid.

“Uwah, did you hear _that_?” She cried.

Diana, who truthfully had yet to hear a single thing outside of Akko’s voice carrying throughout the building, shook her head. “I apologize, but no.”

“Diana,” Akko said weakly. “There is definitely something in that corner.”

Diana sighed and took another glance at Akko. “This is a circular building. There are no corners,” she deadpanned.

Akko shot her a look so unimpressed, Diana almost snorted. “You know what I mean,” she hissed. “And, I’m telling you, there’s something there.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. But, if you would like, I could investigate for you after I find the scroll.”

“You—You don’t have to say that like I’m a child,” Akko grumbled. “… But, yes please.”

“Alright,” Diana said, satisfied with the compliance. “I’ll be just a moment.”

“Mmm,” Akko meekly whimpered in response. She didn’t want to tell Diana to hurry, but… she really hoped Diana would hurry.

The remainder of the time that Diana spent circling around the archive, looking in each compartment, Akko stood rooted to the spot foregoing any sense of helping. Her muscles were tense and her eyes were glued to the other side of the room, _knowing_ that something was lurking in the shadows. And, each time she heard the occasional movement of whatever it was, her skin crawled even more. (She made sure to check that it was actually her skin crawling and not anymore spiders).

Finally, after a few more minutes, Akko was absolutely relieved to hear Diana announce, “Ah, I’ve found it.”

Akko peaked up at her just in time to see her reach into one of the cubbies and pull out the scroll, at long last. “Great, great. Now, uh, could you…” She gestured her head in the direction of where the noise kept coming from.

Diana sent Akko a passive look and lowered herself down. Her feet planted on the ground and she removed herself from her broom, straightening herself out. “Alright,” she conceded, “I’ll go inspect it.”

She handed Akko the scroll so she could use her free hand to reach for her wand, should it turn out she actually needed it, and began making her way in the direction Akko had been referring to. Surprisingly, Akko shakily followed after her, creeping on her tiptoes with her hands curled up to her chest. She stayed close to Diana, keeping only inches of space between them. In fact, she was so close that Diana didn’t know if she would be able to hear any possible strange noises over the sound of Akko’s pounding heartbeat.

The two of them carefully crossed the distance of the room and once they were just a few feet away from the shadowy area that gave Akko various chills, Diana once again tried to assure her, “I’m certain there is nothing to worry about—”

And, it seemed she had spoken too soon because suddenly, without warning, a small black winged creature shot out from the shadows.

“ _Ee-yah_!” Akko shrieked, throwing her hand that wasn’t holding the scroll out to clutch onto Diana’s arm as she buried herself behind her.

Diana jolted backwards with shock, her wand raising up out of instinct to defend herself. She ducked down as rapidly fluttering wings flew just barely an inch above her head, as the creature took off towards the other side of the room, putting as much distance between them as possible.

There was a pregnant pause where both girls stayed reeling from the shock.

Then, slowly, they allowed themselves to come down.

“Ah… ahhhh,” Akko exhaled, her voice an octave higher than usual. “That was…”

Diana took a deep breath and composed herself.

“Well,” she cleared her throat, lowering her wand. “There you have it. It was just a harmless bat. You were in no true danger, as I suspected from the beginning.”

“Well, it—it _could_ have been something actually dangerous,” Akko huffed. “I think I reacted pretty normally.”

Diana looked back at her, amused. “Perhaps. Though, cutting off the circulation in my arm is a bit much.”

Akko paused and looked down to where she was very much still gripping onto Diana’s arm with a force. “Ah—” she released her and took an embarrassed step back. “... Sorry.”

Flexing out her arm, Diana chuckled. “It’s alright. Now, if you’ve calmed down, we can be on our way.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Akko huffed. “I don’t wanna deal with anymore stupid bats or anything else that might pop up.”

Closing her wand and placing it back in her belt, Diana offered Akko a grin. “Don’t fret. If anything of actual danger did appear, I would do well to take care of it.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t stand by as a potential threat went after you. O-Or myself,” Diana quickly added.

Akko eyed her for a moment before smiling. “Well, I’m glad I know I can always count on you.”

Diana felt her heart pound for a reason not related to danger or fear. “C-Certainly.”

Akko then reached out to gently take hold of Diana’s wrist and began pulling her in the direction of the exit. “Come on, let’s get out of here, I’m sick of this building.”

Diana didn’t disagree as she was guided outside with her very own smiling toying on her lips.


	3. Wondrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Laughter

“Okay, okay,” Akko’s voice flitted through the air, “What do you think of of this one?”

Across from her, Diana gazed down at an illusion of a miniature purple unicorn, watching as it pranced through the air, leaving a glittering trail of sparkles in its wake and giving off the occasional whinny.

“Well,” Diana considered as Akko called off her spell and sent the unicorn away, “That certainly was a step up from your belching lion.”

“I already told you, I was _trying_ to make it roar!” Akko fussed, drawing an amused grin from Diana.

Not much earlier, she had found Akko alone in the courtyard, swinging her wand around, creating various different illusions of small animals that each seemed to be customized with their own little flair. When asked by a curious Diana what it was she was doing, Akko announced that she had some ‘cool’ ideas she wanted to try out. And before Diana could even think of leaving her to it, Akko had somehow managed to rope her into staying and judging everything she produced.

Admittedly, Diana knew straight from the beginning that this wasn’t going to be a serious affair, but she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to spend a few moments of her weekend morning giving Akko her input.

“Anyway, moving on,” Akko waved a hand, “This next one I got is pretty cool.”

She stuck her wand out and a moment later, a pink elephant, no bigger than the size of her head and with wings for ears, manifested and flapped itself out towards Diana. Like all the other illusions she had seen, this one had an absolutely cartoonish appearance that made Diana bite down a smile as she watched it bob through the air.

“A-ha, perfect!” Akko did a small, triumphant hop, “Okay, now watch this…”

She pointed her wand at the elephant’s back, and Diana watched intently as the creature pulled back it’s trunk and immediately extended it, blowing out a rushing stream of bubbles—

Right into her face.

A gasp fell from Diana’s mouth and she tensed at the sudden feeling of what was undoubtedly dozens of bubbles spraying, popping against, and even tickling at her skin.

“S-Sorry!” Akko cried, realizing what she had done. She cancelled the spell with a wave of her wand and allowed the illusion to dissipate into the air, though a few bubbles still remained, floating aimlessly. With the main issue gone, she sent Diana an apologetic look and repeated, “Sorry… I didn’t mean for the bubbles to come out that strong—or for there to be that many…”

But, Diana couldn’t say she was really listening to Akko’s words. She remained still, staring blankly into space, taking in all that had just happened in such a short amount of time.

She watched as the few bubbles that had been left behind sunk to the ground, each bursting with a small _pop_ the moment they hit the grass.

Slowly, a smile appeared on her face as she couldn’t help but find some amusement from the onslaught of bubbles she had just endured. They had fluttered all around her, through her hair, over her ears, and into various other places. Diana could say with a confidence that she had never felt something so chaotic yet… innocent. And, coming from Akko, that was a vast accomplishment.

Just a few bubbles invoked no reaction from her, but so many all at once, and without warning… It had all been so…

Diana felt her lips twitch. A tiny snicker left her mouth, and then another. Her shoulders began to shake ever so slightly, and she leaned forward, letting her eyes crinkle and fall shut. She felt something growing within her chest and by the time it reached her throat, she knew what was happening, but she couldn't stop it. Her smile could only grow larger as a flow of laughter made its way out of her, filling the surrounding air, and consuming her entire body.

Completely caught off guard, Akko’s eyes widened at the scene playing out before her. Of all things she had expected Diana to do, that had not been one of them. She watched in awe, listening as every giggle and hiccup and happy sound Diana had to offer came spilling from her lips, nothing holding them back.

Diana’s laughter wrapped around Akko like a blanket, offering her the same warmth and comfort of one, but featuring an additional something that made her feel even better.

Akko couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason she found it so fascinating. Maybe it was because she had never seen Diana display so much joy in such a genuine, inhibited manner. Maybe it was because the soft melody of her laughter was like no sound Akko had ever heard before. Or, maybe it was because Diana was laughing _for_ her. Not at her, or even with her, but for her.

And, that was just it.

Like anyone could tell you, it was Akko’s dream to bring smiles and laughter to everyone, to fill their hearts with happiness where they may have lacked. And while she had met people who didn’t believe in her dream or thought it impractical, Diana admittedly being one of them, that was hardly the case anymore. For every frown or glare or disapproving look that Diana had ever sent her way, this one ring of laughter seemed to make up for all of it.

Because, there was just something about seeing the girl who used to be the one most opposed to her ideals now embracing them with so much pure delight…

It had to be one of the most wondrous sights she had ever witnessed.

However, all too soon, Diana regained control of herself and reeled her laughter back in as she slipped back into her usual decorum. Restoring her posture, the blissful, gentle sounds faded away until they were no more and Akko saw her cheeks tinge with red.

“Ah,” Diana cleared her throat and turned away bashfully. “A-Allow me to apologize. That was… unbecoming.”

Akko’s mouth gaped, astonished that Diana could ever feel the need to be sorry for such a reason. “Don’t apologize!” she blurted out, taking an eager step towards Diana. _Don’t ever apologize_ , her mind screamed.

“Eh—” Diana gasped at the sudden reaction and Akko softened, letting herself ease down.

“Sorry,” she rubbed at the back of her neck. “It’s just that…” Looking back at all she had thought before, she opted out of telling Diana her exact feelings, so she merely settled for, “Even if I kinda messed up, that was still a reaction I would’ve wanted if it had gone right, so… I don’t mind, heh.”

“Oh,” Diana slowly nodded. “Alright, then. Well… if you are ready to move on, I would like to see more of what you have prepared.”

“Okay. There’s still a bit more that I have left, but I’ll try not to get them too wrong,” Akko promised, raising her wand. But, just before she cast her spell, she stopped herself. “Oh, and Diana?” Their eyes met and Akko felt stars. “I really like your laugh.”

The redness on Diana’s cheeks didn’t go away for the rest of that morning.


	4. Appreciate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Spoiling Akko

Lying in the grass with her arms and legs spread out and eyes closed as she soaked in the afternoon sun, Akko didn’t see Diana strolling through the courtyard in her direction, after she had originally noticed her both sprawled out and alone. As she came closer, the sound of muffled footsteps barely registered in Akko’s mind until they came to a halt and she heard the sudden clearing of a throat.

“I have to say,” Akko’s eyes shot open at that voice, “It’s quite odd that you’ll lie on the ground this way when there is a perfectly good bench only but a few feet away.”

Turning her head only slightly to the side, Akko caught sight of Diana standing above her, arms crossed over her chest, and a light smile gracing her face.

Akko let a smile of her own slip through. “Sometimes… the grass is better.”

“Is that another one of your Kagari facts?” Diana teased, kneeling forward ever so slightly.

With a giggle, Akko replied, “You know it. Wanna join me?”

Diana pulled a face. “I would much prefer to join you in a _proper_ seating area.”

“Come on,” Akko pushed herself up into a sitting position, “it’s pretty comfortable down here.”

Diana gave her body a once-over and sent her an impassive look. “Yes, and it seems to be equally messy as well.”

She gestured to Akko’s newly exposed back and Akko glanced over her shoulder, noticing various blades of grass stuck to her clothing, and even a few peeking out of her hair.

“Ah,” Akko’s face fell, half-annoyed. She always seemed to forget about the mess factor. “… Right. I’ll just—”

She made to reach behind her to begin brushing herself off, but before she could, Diana took a step forward, lowering herself down with her hand outstretched. “Allow me.”

She reached forward, placing her hand on Akko’s back, and gently began swiping away at the grass dotting over the fabric of her uniform. Akko, who had been surprised at the action, remained still, mouth slightly agape as Diana took to tidying her up.

There weren’t many people in the world who would offer Akko a hand in cleaning up her messes, let alone take it upon themselves to do it in her place. And, Akko never would have assumed that Diana would be doing the latter, but then again… every day they spent together, Akko found that Diana seemed to stray further and further away from the original assumptions that Akko had placed upon her. Every day, Diana further transformed into someone new in her eyes, someone who was always surprising her in the nicest of ways.

And, Akko could only smile, knowing this was going to be something she would always appreciate.

Once she had rid her back and arms of the grass, Diana moved to taking care of the remaining blades stuck in her hair. She picked a few out, one by one, before deciding a more efficient manner would be to comb her fingers through, taking out many at once.

The second Akko felt what Diana was doing, she wouldn’t help but relax into the touch, releasing a wispy, peaceful sigh as she let her continue.

Truth be told, Diana knew this was something she could be doing with magic—and she was sure Akko knew that as well—however… there was something that was so much more captivating about running her fingers through Akko’s hair, as silky as it was grassy, that made her not mind doing the action manually in the least bit. Akko, as well, failed to have any objections either.

“Mm, that feels really nice,” Akko breathed, leaning back into the touch.

And, alas, those words made it clear to Diana that, should this scenario ever happen again, she would just as well do this all again in a heartbeat.

Eventually, once she was sure the last blade of grass had been removed, she stilled her hand and extracted it, not noticing the tiny pout Akko slipped into once the contact was gone.

“There,” Diana announced. “All done.”

Akko turned back to face her with a grateful grin. “Thanks for helping me out, Diana!”

“Anytime.”

“Aw, but,” Akko glanced down at the grass with a light frown. “Guess I can’t lie back down again. I’d just get grass right back on me.”

“Perhaps, a blanket would be a useful solution,” Diana proposed. “If you would like, I could go fetch one for you.”

Akko lit up at her idea and sent her a thankful smile. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Would you wanna lie down with me then?”

Ignoring the piddling heat that had crept its way up her neck, Diana could hardly find issue with that. “I… do not not believe I would mind,” she accepted. She stood up and brushed off her knees, preparing to head off, only halting when Akko’s voice called out one last thing.

“By the way, when you get back… could you keep doing that thing with my hair?”

The heat from Diana’s neck traveled forward to her face. “I-I… fail to see how that would be necessary,” she forced out.

“Oh, come on,” Akko whined. “Pleeeaase?”

Struggling for how to respond, Diana settled for a frustrated sigh and turned away, walking off without another word.

Only when she was completely out of earshot did she settle down and whisper to herself, “I will… consider it.”


	5. Ease Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Spoiling Diana

After an incident of accidentally falling asleep in the library and being rudely awoken by the librarian, Akko had taken to exiting the room as quickly as possible, more upset about her nap getting interrupted than getting in trouble. Though, when she saw a head of curly blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, she couldn’t help but stop when she noticed it was, in fact, Diana sitting alone at a table, scribbling into a notebook.

With a smile, Akko decided a little detour wouldn’t hurt and headed over to Diana with a new bounce in her step.

Coming up behind Diana at her table, Akko knew it wouldn’t do her well to frighten her, but she still couldn’t help but cheer, “Hi, Diana!” in a volume that would’ve gotten her into even more trouble with the librarian should she have overheard.

Diana only winced a little at the disruption and spared Akko a single glance, before turning back to the notes she was writing. “Hello, Akko,” she returned with a tired sigh.

Picking up on her tone, Akko furrowed her brow. She leaned over to take a close look at Diana’s face and noticed how tight her features were, which was much unlike how they normally appeared. Then, she looked to the mass of textbooks that also covered the library table and let out a low whistle.

“I’m guessing you’ve been busy,” Akko said, a sympathetic tone mixing in with her voice.

“Yes, you could say that,” Diana grumbled, reaching for a textbook to flip the page. “I had to finish all my coursework, of course, and I also volunteered to do a bit of research for a professor, however—” A sigh (or was it a groan) cut through her lips, “this research is proving to be a lot more… extensive than I assumed. I do not believe I’m even halfway done.”

“That sounds like a lot,” Akko frowned.

“It is a lot,” Diana said almost curtly, “So, I would like to focus on getting it done, hopefully in time for curfew. Though, that’s seeming less and less likely,” she muttered to herself.

Akko’s frown deepened. That wasn’t something she wanted to hear nor something she wanted Diana to deal with. But, shouldering so much responsibility had always been Diana’s forte, and even though Akko wasn’t fond of seeing her that way, she had to admit there was no one else who could manage everything the way Diana did. Still, Diana was under a clear bout of stress, so if there was something Akko could do to ease her mind for just a moment…

Getting an idea, Akko took a step forward, slowly reaching a hand out, then hesitantly placed it over Diana’s shoulder.

Diana startled a bit at the touch and glanced back curiously. “A-Akko?”

Then, throwing all hesitation out the window, Akko removed her hand, only to extend her arm, wrapping it along with the other around Diana’s shoulders. She leaned down so that her cheek was pressed onto the top of Diana’s head, and tightened her hold until she figured it was just firm enough.

Below her, Diana tensed at the new contact. Her mind drew a blank, forgetting what line of text she was on in her book and even what letters were needed to finish off the word she was in the middle of writing. Suddenly, all she knew were Akko’s arms around her, taking her away from whatever world she had been in before.

“Ah—Akko,” Diana spoke slowly. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you.”

“I—I see that. However… why? Is everything alright?”

“Hm,” Akko hummed into her hair. A reassuring smile grew onto her face. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted you to be, too.”

And, maybe it was because Akko was just that nice of a girl or because Diana was simply too tired from hours of working to keep her guard up, but she couldn’t help the small rush of emotions that abruptly came over her.

 _Of course_ , Diana thought, feeling her body gradually beginning to unlax. Of course that was Akko’s reason. Of course when Diana was feeling particularly high strung, Akko would be the one to help her unwind. Diana figured she was familiar enough with Akko at that point to know that she wouldn’t be so apathetic to anyone who was underneath so much pressure. So, Diana supposed she shouldn’t have felt so surprised at Akko’s current actions. And yet, she had.

Because, the idea of someone being there to do what Akko was doing was not something she had ever considered or even been offered before.

Whenever she had a large workload, she typically toughed it out and made it through on her own, something that was expected of her, no less. No matter how difficult a set of tasks appeared, most people believed she could handle it without question and left her to her own devices. She was still growing accustomed, it seemed, to the fact that Atsuko Kagari was not like most people. Because, even though it was clear that Akko just as well believed that Diana could handle anything she set her mind to, she wasn’t one to just up and leave her alone in the midst of it all.

Diana had plenty experience with what it was like to drift off, seemingly losing herself to all of her responsibilities. So, to have someone want to reach out and pull her back in, easing her down from it all—

The most grateful smile Diana had to offer spread across her lips. She relaxed into Akko’s arms, enjoying the feeling of them around her neck. For once, a weight on her shoulders didn’t feel so bad.

“Thank you,” Diana whispered. “This… does help. Really.”

Akko made a happy sound from the back of her throat and took a quick second to nuzzle down into Diana, who tried her best to ignore the butterflies that incited in her stomach.

“Good,” Akko sighed, pleased. “That’s good.”

And, Diana couldn’t disagree. Good seemed to always be the emotion that resonated within her whenever Akko was around. And, perhaps she was growing spoiled, but she could no longer imagine things any other way.


	6. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Anniversary

Only mere moments before Luna Nova’s curfew went into effect, Diana prepared herself for that night’s patrol shift, slipping out of her room and making her way to her assigned post. As she walked through the hallways, it remained silent as no one else was currently outside their rooms—as it should have been that late at night. She was the only one that occupied the empty, lantern lit halls.

Or so, she _thought_ she was the only one that occupied the seemingly empty, lantern lit halls until she heard what was unmistakably the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Furrowing her brow, Diana rounded the nearest corner, expecting to catch sight of whoever was running through the halls that late. However, what Diana got was a body suddenly colliding into hers, almost knocking her backwards. There was the sound of a yelp or two, along with something clattering against the floor, before Diana managed to regain her footing and stood up straight. She looked forward at whoever it was that had run into her, preparing to lecture them on the dangers of running in the hall, when she saw familiar red eyes looking back at her.

“Akko?” (Because, of course, it would be Akko in this scenario. Why would Diana ever think otherwise?)

“Uhh, hey, Diana,” Akko greeted, at the very least looking apologetic for almost tumbling Diana over. “Sorry about that. You okay?”

Diana sighed, shaking her head ever so slightly. “Yes, I’m fine. Though, that could have been a lot worse. You need to be more careful.”

“Yeah, my bad,” Akko rubbed at the back of her neck. “I was just trying to get back to my room before curfew.”

“Speaking of which,” Diana frowned, “why are you out this late to begin with?”

“Ah, well, I was out in the courtyard and I kinda lost track of time a little… a lot. And, the next thing I knew, it was night time.”

Before Diana could ask what Akko was doing that made her lose so much track of time, she glanced down and finally noticed the broom lying on the ground only inches away from Akko’s feet. That must have been what she heard fall earlier.

“Oh,” she said, bending down to pick it up, putting the pieces together. “You’ve been using your broom?”

“Oh, yeah,” Akko replied with a nod. “I’ve been doing some flying practice recently.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah. Although… I don’t really think it counts as practice since I… never end up off the ground. B-But, I really _am_ trying!” Akko hurriedly added. “It’s just… nothing’s happened yet.”

Diana offered an empathetic look, knowing all too well the struggles she was facing. “I see. That’s unfortunate. Though, continue trying as you have and I know eventually you’ll get what you’ve been working for.”

“Yeah… yeah, of course I’m gonna keep trying,” Akko assured. “One of these days I’ll get off the ground, for sure!”

Diana grinned at her vigor. “Hopefully someday soon?”

“Hopefully,” Akko echoed. “I mean, I’ve kind of already picked a specific date I’d like to be flying by.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Akko nodded. “I’m hoping to be able to fly, even just a little, in time for spring break.”

“Why then?” Diana asked, curious.

“Well… I just figured that it’d be really nice to go back home and surprise my parents with what I can do. They would like that.” Her face grew nostalgic and her lips upturned in a smile of the same nature. “Last spring I couldn’t fly or do magic at all. They’ll be really happy to see how far I’ve come during my first year of school.”

A seed of fondness was planted within Diana. “You have indeed come a long way since you first arrived at Luna Nova,” she said, feeling that seed begin to take root. “Your growth is most admirable. Your parents would be proud, as we all are.”

Akko’s face flushed and she ducked her head in a poor attempt to hide the redness across her cheeks. “Diana…” She murmured with modest inflection. “You…” She trailed off then lifted her head back up, flashing a soft smile. “Thank you. You’re always saying nice stuff like that.”

The seed inside Diana had seemed to fully sprout by that point. “For good reason. You are my friend, after all.”

“Right,” Akko said as if remembering for the first time, “I am. And you’re mine. We really are friends.”

Diana quirked an eyebrow. “No need to sound so surprised,” she lightly teased.

“S-Sorry,” Akko apologized. “It’s just that… I would have never expected that we’d be like this when we first met. I guess that’s just another thing that’s come a long way in the past year, huh?”

Diana felt her chest swell and a gentle breath left her lips. “Yes. And I have to say, of the many things that have changed since our first encounter, that is among my favorites.”

Akko’s smile widened an inch. “Same goes for me.”

There was a peaceful silence that settled over them. It was comforting and Diana almost hated to interrupt it, but alas, time was slipping away from them.

“Well,” she said, handing Akko her broom. “You should get to your room. Curfew is in just a few minutes.”

“Ah, right!” Akko exclaimed, clutching onto her broom handle. “I gotta go before I’m late. No one else on patrol is my friend who’d let that slide.”

Diana chuckled and stepped aside so that Akko could pass by. “Well then, do be on your way.”

“On it.” Akko took a couple of steps past her, then halted, glancing back at Diana with a sparkle in her eye. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes, Akko?”

“If—no, _when_ I learn to fly by spring break,” she smirked with a new air of confidence, “I want you there watching me. It wouldn’t feel right if you missed it.”

Diana blinked at the declaration before she put on her own smile. “Then I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

And, that was a promise she didn’t mind making any day of any year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a little since it isn't actually the day of an anniversary, since Akko's first day at Luna Nova/first meeting with Diana was after spring break, which hasn't occurred for them yet. But, I didn't want to jump ahead in time that much, so I had to go for close enough. Hope you still enjoyed it though!


	7. Her Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day

Just as any regular morning in Luna Nova, class had long since begun, and the students listened along as their professor rambled on through lecture. Diana sat in her seat, dutifully writing down notes as usual. However, all too soon, her pencil came to a halt as she felt a familiar sensation come over her.

Because, as it so usually happened from time to time, Diana could feel a set of eyes on her, studying her movements in the way that they should have been studying the current lesson being taught. But then, instead of growing annoyed or uncomfortable towards this newfound attention, Diana felt the edges of her lips twitch upwards. Glancing up from her notebook, her eyes traveled across the classroom to where, sure enough, she was met with a pair of red eyes gazing back at her.

_Of course._

This, whatever this was, had become a sort of game Akko liked to initiate, Diana realized. Every so often in class, when all attention should have been on the professor, Akko would turn her attention to Diana. It never took long for Diana to become aware that someone was watching her, she had to thank her keen senses for that. Though, the first few times she discovered that someone was Akko, she couldn’t help the small blushes that would manifest—she had to thank the inner mechanisms of her body for _that_.

However now, as she had grown so accustomed to it, Diana didn’t feel her face heating up with embarrassment. Instead, she could feel her smile, the one she reserved just for these public yet private moments between them, slowly spreading across her face. She had learned that that was always what Akko waited for. For Diana to offer her a smile, before she sent one of her own and went back to work.

And, just as Diana had expected, Akko flashed her a bright smile, one that contrasted brilliantly against her still exhausted demeanor in these early hours of morning, making Diana’s chest fill with warmth. Their eyes held contact for just another second before Akko finally turned away, putting her focus back on their professor.

Diana, however, to what would be the surprise of anyone, remained still, not wanting to fall back into her note-taking just yet. Instead, she allowed herself to get caught up the way she always did, thinking about the smile she had just received. She wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but there was just something about Akko’s smile that always did this to her.

If it wasn’t a blush, it was butterflies in her stomach. If it wasn’t butterflies, it was the complete inability to move past the image of her smiling face. The smiling face that Diana had grown so fond of. She wondered when this had happened to her. When one smile grew to have so much power over her.

And, Diana couldn’t help but also wonder if Akko ever felt this way when it came to her.

She did remember on one specific occasion where Akko had turned to her, out of the blue, and said, “I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but you have such a pretty smile.” Diana’s face had gone so red, she didn’t think she would ever get back her original complexion. Yet, still, beneath every ounce of flusteredness, in the specific corner of her mind where she stored the things she felt too shy to share aloud, she had wanted to tell Akko, to ask her if she knew—

That her smile was just as lovely, if not more.

And, every time Diana was lucky enough to witness it, she only grew more and more certain of the fact.

One day, she decided, when she was able to move past her own timidity, she would inform Akko as such. She felt it only fair to return the favor. But until then, she would keep these thoughts to herself just a little while longer. Until the day she was ready to tell Akko the words she wanted her to hear, she would hold onto her smiles, and she would keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so that was it for this little story. This was the first thing I had written in a long while, so it was both a test to see if I could pull it off and a warm up to get back into the swing of things. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dianakko Week 2018 and thank you for reading!


End file.
